Eyes Like Sapphires
by DreamingOfParadise
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse leads a happy life with her partner Bill, until she stumbles across Eric Northman, a mysterious but handsome man with a dangerous secret. Who will she choose? Whatever happens, the consequences are likely to be severe. AH/AU rated T/M
1. Prologue

**Hi! Soo you may think it's not good having two stories on the go at once (technically three... oops) but I promise my other SVM story The Hardest Part will be updated as usual, I just couldn't resist posting this. I like being busy, anyway!**

**The idea came to me suddenly and I just couldn't let it go... I've always wanted to do a story like this too. Anyway, I apologise for the babble. I'll see how the response to this is and we'll go from there. Thank you!**

**This story is all human and will eventually be rated M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes Like Sapphire<strong>

_Prologue_

"We need to target Sookie Stackhouse."

Eric Northman glanced over at his "business partner" Pam after she spoke, raising his eyebrows high into the fringe of blond hair that covered his forehead. She looked serious, deadly so, and her white teeth gleamed behind the scary smile on her blood-red lips. He took off his glasses and rubbed his sore, tired eyes, before finally responding to her demand.

"I thought we weren't going to do this anymore."

He sounded weak and pathetic, but he thought all of this between them was going to end. He desperately wanted a normal life; he craved waking up in the morning without something being on his conscience, yet Pam had a way of drawing him back, as though she had strings wrapped around his every limb. The promise of sex with her was also another thing to tempt him, but if he tried hard enough he could probably get that somewhere else... he was handsome enough; tall too, with a muscular body due to hours of training at the gym. He also knew how to charm a lady after years of practice.

But Pam knew things about him. Things that would get him into trouble. The deep shit kind of trouble.

He, on the other hand, didn't even know her last name.

Saying no usually wasn't an option, then.

"Oh, _Eric._" Her voice took on the tone of an adult chiding a child for eating too much candy. "How can you possibly _say_ that? When you're in this business, you can never really give it up." She stepped closer, leaning down so that her lips were pressed against his ear. He felt her warm breath against his cheek and shuffled uncomfortably in the leather chair. "It's an easy way to make money, something which Sookie Stackhouse has plenty of."

"I don't _want_ anymore money," he protested weakly, knowing she was going to win anyway. He didn't know why he even bothered arguing; she had too much control over him.

She pulled away to meet his careful blue eyes; the colour had always reminded her of her favourite sapphire ring. "That's another stupid thing to say. You can _never_ have enough money."

"You're being blinded by greed."

"That happened a long time ago, honey." The look on her face turned venomous. "And this opportunity can_ not_ be thrown away, that would be just plain dumb."

"Why?" he asked quietly. "What's so special about this Stackhouse woman?"

"Oh, there's plenty. Like I said before, she has lots of money, as well as a decent amount of property and something else that is simply too good to refuse."

"What?" he demanded, his curiosity piqued. That was one of his downfalls; he always wanted to know all the information that was possibly available. Then again, he often argued that it was advantageous to be properly informed.

"Now_ that_ would spoil the surprise," Pam said, teasing him. She placed a quick kiss on his lips, leaving them slightly tinted pink, and she began pacing the room. Eric knew that she was thinking deeply, ready to tell him whatever it was that she had planned.

He could and should run out now, but he just couldn't find the will. He didn't know if that made him weak or strong.

"I've been doing research on her," she continued, sounding completely cold and heartless. It was as though Sookie Stackhouse was an object to be studied, not a human being. "I know where she lives and what you need to do. It may take a while; you need to get her to trust you, after all. Do you think you'll be up for it?"

There was a long pause while Eric thought.

Was he ready to destroy another person's life?

He was often plagued at night with images of people that he'd done this sort of thing to before and he despised himself for it, yet couldn't seem to stop. It was like some horrifying addiction that he couldn't escape and he saw no other way out. It made him feel terribly guilty afterwards, but whenever he was actually doing it, all he could think of was the many rewards he would earn. He got caught up in the moment.

He never thought he'd turn into this type of person. Many times he'd thought of how his parents would react; they'd be disgusted. They'd hate him.

Everything screamed at him, though, that there was no other option. It was the only way.

"Well? Are you in, Eric, or not?" Pam persisted, clearing becoming impatient. He was used to that.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up to her. "Yes. I'm in."


	2. Chapter One

**Apologies for taking a while to update! I wanted to get this just right and am happy with how it's turned out... for now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes Like Sapphires<strong>

_Chapter One_

"Bill, you can _not_ be serious! We really can't afford _that_!"

Sookie Stackhouse turned to the scruffy-haired man who would soon be her husband and wondered, yet again, if she was making the right decision. She loved him, so surely that meant yes? Of course, that was the most important factor.

Yet... here he was once more, being reckless and commanding in that way he tended to be. They were going ring shopping, and any normal woman would be over the moon that her partner had suggested buying one of the most expensive pieces of jewellery on sale.

She had plenty of money herself, sure, but that was from a lucky inheritance that had taken her by surprise. But, despite the healthy balance in her bank account, she always tried to keep her life as normal as possible and still believed in earning her money. She even had a job in a local bar, something that Bill couldn't accept. If _he_ had money, he'd be on constant holidays, living the rich lifestyle. He kept telling her that, and she would constantly shrug it off, hastily changing the subject.

"Why not?" he replied in his heavy Southern accent. It was laced with disapproval and a hint of impatience. "Sookie, you deserve the best. I keep telling you that."

She didn't exactly agree with _that_, but it was flattering nonetheless, and she looked down to the floor. "Bill, if we're going to do this right, then there are _plenty_ of other things that we need to use our money for. An extortionate amount on a ring that I'll probably end up losing does not seem sensible."

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Probably end up losing? Is that what you think of me?"

He was doing it _again_ and Sookie had to resist rolling her eyes. He had a habit of being terribly insecure, of making her constantly remind him how much she cared, as if he kept forgetting. It happened regularly, the way he made her feel guilty, and in the end she often gave in to his protests.

It was beginning to drive her insane, but she couldn't stand the thought of being alone. She knew that was bad, but Bill did have his merits, so she tried to cling onto those with all her might. Every relationship had little problems, anyway. Of course they did.

"_No_. No, Bill. You know what I'm like," she shrugged. "It'd be an accident. Sorry! Let's just go for something more within our price range, yeah?"

"You've got plenty of money to spare, Sookie," he replied slowly, as if she were mentally incompetent. "I don't know why you're being so..."

"So what?" she asked when he trailed off awkwardly.

After swallowing and pausing uncomfortably, he finished his answer. "So... tight."

She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Just because I'm fortunate enough to have a large amount of money saved away, it doesn't mean I want to blow it all at any opportunity, Bill. There could be some disaster in the future that we need it for, and that's why I'm being reasonable. It's just a day after all, there's no use in going quite so mad."

His mouth dropped open, making his already thin lips look even smaller. Sookie had no idea why she noticed that. "Just a _day_? Sookie, it's meant to be the happiest _day_ of our lives."

"Bill, please, you're making this really tiring... I don't want another argument."

After a long look, he moved off in silence. Sookie hurried to catch up with him and tried to clutch his hand, but he snatched it away moodily. Like a child.

_Fantastic, _she thought. _I wonder how long this will last for _this_ time._

They walked around the shops without a word being exchanged between them. Any passers-by would think that they couldn't stand each other, and Sookie hated that. She also hated how unreasonable he was being. Why couldn't things be easy and simple between them? Why couldn't their relationship be like she'd imagined as a child, all perfect and romantic?

In fact, just as she'd thought, within a few minutes it began to feel to her as though people were staring and judging them both from afar. She couldn't shake off the feeling and, sighing, she stepped in front of him, blocking off his path.

"What are you doing?" he muttered irritably.

"Bill, let's stop this. Come on, we're meant to be happy. We'll have another look."

He stared at her directly for a long time, then nodded reluctantly. "Alright. That never happened."

"No, it didn't. There are plenty of other rings, anyway."

"Hmm."

They tried to carry on for the rest of the afternoon with happy faces, blocking out the previous events from their mind. But they both knew what had happened, and it tinted their ability to truly enjoy themselves. Sookie kept getting distracted with questions she was always desperately trying to avoid, while Bill just sulked. He wanted to spoil his Sookie and do this right, but she just wasn't responding the way he'd hoped.

She was being an ungrateful bitch, he thought.

They ended up driving home earlier than planned, also with fewer shopping bags than they'd intended.

* * *

><p>Sookie placed the plate of steak down in front of Bill, who responded by looking at her with a hungry expression. It was kind of strange, she thought, as though he wanted to eat her instead, but she took it as a compliment; she was a pretty good cook, and he often told her this. In fact, another one of the habits he'd developed was patting his (steadily growing) stomach after each meal and smacking his lips loudly. It really grated on her nerves and she kept telling herself that, one day, she was going to order him to stop.<p>

"This is delicious," he moaned, meeting her eyes as she took her own mouthful. She managed a smile while she thought to herself. She was passionate about food, but it would have been nice to have it served for her every once in a while. She had work in the evening, but also had the responsibility of cooking a meal a few hours before she was due to turn up. It was another part of her life that she was secretly unhappy about, minor as it may seem.

They carried on eating in silence and Sookie soon began to notice the loud, squelching noise Bill was making as he chewed. She hated that so many things about him irritated her, but it was the same for many couples. She often heard Arlene at work complaining about her husband's snoring, so what happened between Bill and herself was completely normal.

Besides, putting up with a few annoying habits was surely better than living alone with no company at all?

Bill had soon finished and carried out his customary routine. Sookie winced at each movement. "Bill, I know and appreciate that you like it, but do you _have_ to do that?"

He frowned, taking his plate to the sink. "Do what?"

"Pat your stomach and smack your lips," she replied, placing down her knife and fork. Her appetite had suddenly disappeared. "It's a little annoying."

The expression on his face quickly changed and Sookie knew she'd said the wrong thing. Again. Another lecture was coming, and she almost dashed out the room, but just missed her chance. "Sookie, is there anything you actually _like_ about me?"

It was a poignant and demanding question. "Don't be stupid. I wouldn't be with you if there wasn't."

"Tell me, then."

"Fine. I think... you're handsome."

"It's not all about the looks."

"Okay, you've got a kind heart."

It alarmed her that she was struggling to come up with anything else. "Listen," she added before he could protest further, "I love you, okay? Isn't that enough? I'm just irritable today, I can't help it."

He looked a little more relaxed. "That time of the month, is it?"

She couldn't stop her eyes from widening. "_No_... I just feel irritable."

"Right."

The conversation dropped off and Sookie stood there, shifting the weight between her feet. "Right, I'm going to have a shower and get ready for work." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek, trying to ignore the disgruntled expression that clearly showed he disapproved of her working. "Love you."

"Hmm," he grunted, turning to start work on the dishes.

* * *

><p>Merlotte's was like a second home to Sookie.<p>

She adored her job, unlike many others in Bon Temps. People often gave her strange looks when she said this, but it was true. She loved the people, she loved the atmosphere, she loved the pay. Despite her healthy bank balance, she always felt pleasure whenever she got tips; knowing she'd worked hard enough to please the customers always gave her a warm glow.

Everybody seemed to like her, too. Some people liked her a bit too much, what with the shorts and T-Shirt uniform combination, but she knew how to deal with that. Besides, it was flattering in a way.

She was friendly, polite, and always made an effort with people. She knew that she was good at her job and took pride in that fact. That was something Bill would never be able to understand, and she told herself that she would never quit unless it was absolutely necessary.

If she fell pregnant, for example.

Bill and herself had been trying for a long time, as having children was something she'd always longed for. She was a few years older than her brother Jason and had always enjoyed looking after him whenever she had the chance. Obviously he was grown up now, but the maternal instinct was still there, and everytime their lovemaking was unsuccesful, Sookie had felt a wave of disappointment so strong that she'd often stayed in bed a few extra hours to sleep it off.

Thinking of Bill being the father of her children gave her a funny feeling, something that she assumed was excitement.

"Hey, Sam," she smiled, greeting her boss and best friend as he sat working in his office. He returned her smile with warmth. They'd always got along like a house on fire, able to confide in one another and talking about practically anything. Sookie had always felt affection towards him, something else that Bill didn't take kindly to.

She ignored that, though, most of the time.

"Hey, Sook. Good day?" he asked, putting down his pen and giving her his full attention.

"Not too bad," she said honestly. "Bill and I went shopping for the wedding."

"Great. How did that go?"

"Well, we had a disagreement over the ring, but I think we're okay now."

He looked at her with a frown that clearly said 'explain.'

"Bill wanted to get this _really_ expensive ring," she said. "But I protested and said we should go for something sensible, y'know."

He nodded. Unlike Bill, Sam understood her need to keep money saved away. He knew how precious it was and, from past experience, was now a furious believer in being careful. "Good for you. Did you find another one?"

"Not yet. But there's still time. Anyway, I'd better get started. I'll probably speak to you when it quietens down."

"Okay, Sook."

She headed out and quickly over to a table that demanded service. It was a pretty busy night and her feet began to ache after the first hour, but she persisted onwards, knowing that Bill would probably offer to massage them when she got back home.

He always waited up for her to get back safely, something that she loved and appreciated.

People came and went continuously, and her section of the bar was almost always full. She kept up conversation, served drinks and food, spoke to the resident cook Lafayette, laughed and joked...

As much as she loved her job, it sure did exhaust her, and she found her energy was quickly beginning to drain away.

At around ten, it finally quietened down a little, and Sookie headed gratefully towards the bar to talk to Arlene, her flame-haired fellow barmaid. As soon as she approached her, though, there was something suspicious in her green eyes. Sookie frowned. "Is something up?"

"There's a man in my section," she started, "and he keeps asking to see you whenever you're free."

Her eyes drifted over and Sookie followed, seeing a blond man with glasses in the distance. He was quite far away, so she couldn't exactly make him out very well, but it was clear he was staring at her.

"Okay, that's a little odd," she said slowly.

"Yeah. But he says he needs to talk to you. He knows your full name."

Sookie couldn't help being intrigued. "Should I go over?"

"I don't think he's gonna leave until you do," she replied, juggling talking to her and serving a bottle of beer. "But if he starts bothering you, I'll get Sam straight away."

Sookie loved Arlene. Even though sometimes she could be a little self-centred, she was always looking out for those closest to her, and that was a quality Sookie really admired. "Thanks, Arlene." After quickly checking her area - everybody was satisfied as far as she could tell - Sookie took a deep breath and straightened her uniform. "I'm gonna go over."

"Good luck! And be careful."

The walk over there felt incredibly long, and Sookie stupidly imagined everybody's eyes to be on her. Of course nobody was interested, but she kept glancing curiously up at the man. As she approached closer, she began to see him more clearly, and she was ashamed to note that he was particularly good looking.

Although, she thought, it was a natural thing to see and judge how people looked. It wasn't like she was doing anything that was bad.

But still, his appearance really did stand out to her. His blond hair was messy, as though he hadn't really bothered brushing it before he'd come out. Either that, or it had been incredibly windy outside. But, she countered, he'd been sat there for a while, so why hadn't he made an effort to tame it? Did he really not care about how it looked?

It then occurred to her that she was over-thinking and needed to concentrate on walking without tripping over something.

She found his glasses oddly attractive, too. They made him look intelligent, but also hid some of his face, something she found intriguing.

His skin was enviably clear, too, but there was a light trace of stubble across his cheeks.

She thought all of this in under ten seconds and, when she reached his table, she hovered awkwardly by the side. His bright, blue eyes looked up at her expectantly, and she stammered through her words. "Um... I... my friend said you wanted to speak to me."

"That's right. I do." He left it at that, and Sookie inhaled nervously.

"Um... right. What do you need to speak to me about, then?"

"Take a seat."

"I'm working, I can't."

"Alright, then," he said, somehow managing to make Sookie feel guilty. "I guess I'd better make it quick."

She had never felt more curious and excited in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>It took a while (sorry!) but finally here's chapter one! I hope you're still interested, but I now know where the story's going, so the updates should be at least fortnightly. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter Two

**Apologies for the delay but I hope this is worth the wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes Like Sapphires<strong>

_Chapter Two_

"I know things about your soon-to-be husband," he declared eventually, his eyes never leaving her face. He watched as her expression transformed from shock, intrigue, fear, then denial; her bright blue eyes gave away all her feelings.

She replied instantly. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm sure you heard me," he replied coolly. Without blinking, he took a sip of his drink, and Sookie watched as he licked his lips. She was oddly fascinated by the way his tongue moved and she frowned, catching herself.

_Who was this man and why was he doing this?_

"Why should I believe you?" she finally managed. She liked to believe that her pokerface was unreadable but, in reality, he could read her like a book. A very interesting book, at that.

"Because you've had doubts yourself. There are things he hasn't told you."

She hated the feeling of unease that was beginning to settle in her stomach. How could a stranger make her cast doubt over a relationship that she'd spent months working on? Why was he making all the worries and fears that she'd had rise to the surface?

More importantly, why was he _doing_ this? She asked him that and he raised an eyebrow.

"Because you ought to know."

"That's not a real answer," she murmured. "And this conversation has been a complete waste of time."

She stood up and, as she headed away with shaking legs, his voice came from behind her. "I wouldn't say a _complete_ waste of time. The name's Eric Northman, if you want to learn more. My number's on the table."

It took all of her strength to resist turning around. With her head held high, she hurried into the bathroom and locked herself straight in a cubicle. Taking deep breaths, she sat down and tried to calm herself.

The truth was that the encounter had shaken her. It hadn't taken much to fill her with worry, and it was plain to her that she wasn't feeling particularly secure in her relationship.

Meanwhile, while Sookie was feeling that way, Eric Northman slipped out of the restaurant unnoticed. He felt disgusted with himself; he hated how easily he could put on an act, how simple it was to ruin somebody's life. He did it over and over, and he was beginning to wonder if, some day soon, he'd become completely devoid of emotion.

But he hadn't expected that Miss Stackhouse would be quite so... beautiful.

When he'd looked into her eyes, he could see the unhappiness there, and it almost tore him apart to make that even worse. But he still had to admire how she-

He cut off his thoughts. He couldn't think like that or get attached; Pam wouldn't be happy. He started the engine of his car and hurried off, ready to inform her of every single detail of the evening like a loyal subject.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Sookie emerged from the toilet and stared at herself in the mirror. As she washed her hands, scrubbing away frantically, she stared at her face. There was no denying, she looked paler than usual, and that was saying something; she was famous in Bon Temps for her constant tan. She was also shaken by her attraction to the stranger and wished that she could just erase the event from her mind.<p>

It wouldn't be that easy, however. Nothing ever was.

Aware of this fact, she put on her usual brave face and emerged back to the busy bar. She knew that Arlene would have plenty of questions, but she hurried straight to her customers, serving them all at a record speed. The details of the orders, along with all the numbers and names were normally enough to keep her brain occupied, but thoughts kept slipping through.

Eventually, though, she couldn't avoid her flame-haired friend. They collided when she was collecting plates of food from Lafayette, the cook.

"Sookie, what did he want, then? You weren't talking to him for long?"

"Oh, nothing," she said quickly. "Just asking about the bar."

"Surely he would have been after Sam, not you?"

Sookie shrugged. "I don't know. He's gone now, anyway."

She hurried off before any more questions could be fired at her. After handing out the food, she passed the table where the stranger had been sitting. It was empty, apart from a small, rectangular piece of laminated paper in the middle, propped up by the cutlery. Picking it up, she took in the elegant script that bore his name and the digits below that furiously tempted her.

There was no need to call him, though. Surely she didn't need to? He was just a creepy random...

Shaking her head, she shoved the paper deep down into her pocket and wiped over the table.

* * *

><p>Pam greeted Eric Northman with a ferocious kiss. He used to love the feeling of her teeth tugging frantically on his bottom lip, but it felt like she was becoming more and more like an animal as the time passed. He didn't respond with his usual enthusiasm and she pulled away, raising a thin, pencilled eyebrow.<p>

"How did it go?"

Realising his mask had slipped, he forced a sly smile. She seemed to buy it. "I think we've got her."

"Already?" she asked sceptically.

"I could see it in her eyes. She doubts her husband already."

"And you left a number?"

"Of course. I've no doubt she'll be contacting me soon."

"Excellent," she grinned, rubbing her hands together. "You'll have her in no time."

He smirked, but could feel his face quivering under the pressure. This dishonesty was going to break him and, as soon as this was over, he vowed that he would run away and never come back.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Sook?" Sam, her boss, placed a hand on Sookie's back and smiled. "You're looking a bit stressed."<p>

"Am I?" she replied, a little too quickly. "I'm fine."

"Now why don't I believe that?"

She sighed, giving in. "I'm just feeling a little worried about the wedding." That wasn't a lie and she was quite pleased with herself; she didn't want to be the type who compulsively avoided the truth.

Or was she already doing that by dismissing the man who'd stirred her earlier?

"That's normal... as long as you're still up for it."

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. We just seem to disagree over things a lot."

"Again, that's normal. Practically every couple you see has a few arguments every now and then."

Looking up at him, Sookie smiled. He was right. Of course he was; Sam was the one who always gave brilliant advice. Sensing her spirits rise, she reached up to hug him, feeling his warmth surround her like a comforting blanket. She decided to try to forget all about what had happened; she was being way too doubtful and should just move on.

"Thanks, Sam," she said, pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call me if you need to," he called as she headed out the door.

_Yes, _she thought to herself. _If there's anyone I'll be calling tonight, it won't be that Eric Northman, or whatever his name was._

Despite this, she couldn't quite gather the courage to throw away the paper that still remained in her pocket.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!"<p>

Sookie hurried through the door, ready to greet her husband with a new found enthusiasm. She rushed through into the kitchen, just in time to see him hastily muttering a goodbye into his phone before slipping it away into his pocket. His smile seemed forced as he kissed her.

Who had he been phoning?

The question nagged Sookie as they talked about their evenings.

_Don't be stupid. He's probably arranging something for the wedding. A surprise. Oh God, I hate surprises._

Her thoughts whirled and buzzed, causing an ache behind her left eye.

_I know things about your soon-to-be husband._

Had he been speaking to another woman? Was he having an affair? Had he grown tired of Sookie's cautious ways and sought after a thrill somewhere else?

Grimacing, she rummaged through the cupboards for some painkillers. She wished there was something that could numb away thoughts too, but she'd just have to endure her constant doubts.

"Is something wrong?" Bill asked suddenly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sookie couldn't help cringing; it felt like he was slithering around her, and this disturbed her greatly.

"Just a pounding headache," she answered. Again, not exactly a lie, but not the full truth either. It struck her how she was becoming increasingly good at being deceptive.

"Sit down, I'll give you a massage."

Though she wanted to protest, it would have caused a lot of hassle to decline, so she slumped down into a kitchen chair and felt his long fingers massaging her skull.

_You're being stupid. You just need to relax, sleep and start over. This is probably just a test. _

A sudden thought occurred to her. She'd never exactly gotten on brilliantly with Bill's parents; perhaps his mother had purposely set up this whole situation to test her? Maybe she'd paid Eric Northman to-

She almost scoffed out loud at how ridiculous that idea sounded. Even she wouldn't be _that_ extreme.

"You're very tense," Bill suddenly observed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She opened her eyes to see him crouched down beside her. His eyes were trained on her face carefully, and it did look like he cared.

But maybe he was a great actor?

"I think I might have an early night."

"Alright, love. I'll join you soon, I just need to send a few emails. Nothing important..."

Her body suddenly turned cold. Was that another sign that he was contacting somebody secretly? He wasn't giving away any details and she had the feeling that-

The expression on her face remained completely blank as she made her decision. It was important, but she didn't give anything away. She had to do it. She couldn't stand the constant wondering and thought that it would surely rob her of her sanity if she carried on any longer.

"Okay," she said, standing up. "I need to make a phone call too. I'm just gonna go outside."

He muttered back an 'okay' and she swallowed, running her hands along the mobile she held. He didn't seem too bothered; did he simply trust her, or was he too engrossed in what he was doing to not care?

Standing up, she headed outside into the chilly air and removed the paper from her pocket. It sickened her how quickly she'd given in; she wasn't as strong as she'd originally imagined.

She also hated how smug this man would undoubtedly be. But, in spite of all that, she knew that her thoughts would finally be at rest.

Unless he revealed something truly horrible. But she'd rather know than be in the dark.

Breathing deeply, she typed in the digits with shaky hands. After looking into the distance and checking that Bill wasn't near, she started the call and listened to the rings.

It didn't take long before he answered in a deep voice. "Hello?"

She swallowed. "Tell me everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading if you're still here! I hope that was enough for you and please let me know what you think if you can!<strong>


End file.
